constructive thinking
by cedricsowner
Summary: Written for the CCOAC Back to the Basics Challenge. JJ overhears a disturbing telephone conversation of Hotch's. Prompts: honey bees, fresh breeze, convertible. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and intend no copyright infringement. **

Jennifer Jareau was already running late. Will was waiting for her and so was, of course, Henry. But she had had a sheriff on the phone, a case they didn't take, couldn't take with them only just being home from an excruciatingly painful investigation up in the North. In the end they had managed to find the killer, but….

They all definitely needed rest after this ordeal. On the other hand the rather desperate sheriff who was now left alone with three unsolved murders in three months at least deserved an explanation and that had taken longer than planned.

When the sheriff finally hung up, JJ thought she was the only one left at the BAU's HQ, but the faint light from the far end of the corridor taught her better. Hotch, of course. Who else would stick around so late to finish the obligatory paperwork after all they had been through in the past week? And of course he wouldn't let anyone else handle at least part of it, claiming his co-agents deserved as much recreational time as was possible in their line of work.

Well, kudos to his discipline, dedication and wish to protect them, but Hotch had a son to come home to, too, and JJ decided he needed a lecture on the necessity of time outs even for Unit Chiefs. Fiercely determined not to leave without him, she walked up to Hotch's office, raised her hand to knock on his door… and hesitated.

_"I want this to be done quietly."_ Hotch's voice. Apparently he was talking to someone on the phone.

_"No witnesses. And make sure you leave no traces either."_ What in the world…?

_"Make it as painless as possible, please. Poison. No burning alive." _

Huh?

JJ froze to the spot, shell-shocked. Had she just overheard how Hotch had hired a…? No. That wasn't possible. The idea was ridiculous! But what…?

She was still rooted to the floor in confusion when Hotch opened his office's door and almost bumped into her in the semi-darkness of the around this time of night barely illuminated HQ.

"JJ?"

She was honestly lost for words. What was she supposed to say after what she had just overheard?

Hotch, however, brilliant profiler that he was, realized what had happened. He reached into his jacket and produced a calling card. "Come to this address tomorrow and you'll understand."

And off he went. Was that a slight smile on his face as he stepped into the elevator?

… … …

"A car?" JJ had absolutely no idea what all this was about. Hotch's calling card had led her to a barn in the country, with nothing in it but old farming equipment and a very battered looking car.

"It's not just _a car_. It's a classic 1967 Dodge Coronet R/T Convertible." Was it just the dim lighting in the barn or were Hotch's eyes actually gleaming?

"Oh, now that you say it…" JJ gave the rusty heap of metal a very doubtful look.

Hotch sighed. "The last case made me think that Jack and I should have some kind of project, something we can work on together when I'm home. He's not too young to assist and when he's older he could have this as his first car … we can surely have an airbag or two built in somehow… and a GPS…"

"But what about the hired killer?"

At that, Hotch had to laugh. "I hired a pest exterminator. There's a beehive under the hood."

He really should have known better.

"You want to KILL those poor little honeybees?"

JJ's outraged tone of voice left no room for interpretation regarding her point of view on the subject.

"This is so typically male! Always the radical approach. What about some constructive thinking for a change?"

… … …

As Beth stepped out of her car she was met with a sight for sore eyes. Aaron Hotchner in casual jeans and a shirt that revealed the trained body that was actually hiding underneath his usual attire of formal dark suits or the sportswear she had first seen him in.

He was building what looked like a car port around what looked like a very battered old car. They seemed to be making very slow progress, but his son was running around with a bright smile on his face, happily carrying out minor tasks for his dad.

"So, a car port for a yet-to-be restored car?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll keep it dry but allow natural ventilation", Hotch explained, having a very good idea who had advised Beth to pay a visit to the Hotchner's living-quarters this weekend.

Thank God she had come back from Washington. The BAU without JJ had been like spring without sunshine. Just not the same.

"And that you opted for a car port instead of a garage has nothing to do with the fact that it also allows the bees underneath the hood unrestricted coming and going?" Beth's eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Till the colony has run its natural course in fall and you can start working on the car itself?"

He didn't really know what to say.

"You're a very kind man, Aaron Hotchner", she smiled.

Down the street spring sent a fresh breeze of air, the promise of new hope in the time to come.


End file.
